


A new life begins

by Elsasnowflakes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, Kristanna, Love, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsasnowflakes/pseuds/Elsasnowflakes
Summary: 3 years after Anna was crowned Queen, and 3 years after Elsa became the fifth spirit, things go differently then Elsa had planned. Especially after becoming a spirit, she was not expecting something like this.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. A new life begins

Sometimes life’s not what you expect it to be. But at the same time it’s a blessing, that we can’t trade. We have our moments our ups and downs, but that doesn’t stop us from what we love right?   
There’s a lot that can happen, you can accidentally put your kingdom in an internal winter, you can jump to far into a river, you can hit your sister with a blast of ice! You never know.

But the kingdom of Arendelle was doing great. They loved their queen, they gifted her, they treated her like family, and she treated her people like family. Anna, loves her people. And her sister Elsa loved the people as well, considering she used to be the queen. After Elsa became the fifth spirit, she was happier, she had an amazing relationship with Anna, she has the love of her life, Jack. Who she knew as a small child. And together they were happy. The two had just gotten married a year before.

Anna and kristoff got married. And Anna gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and they named her Elizabeth. 

“Anna hurry, we’re going to be late! Jack and kristoff are already there” Elsa yelled giggling Her sister had always taken a long time. And today was Arendelle’s spring festival. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” She said running down the hall. Elsa sighed and giggled   
“My my Anna” she said they both looked at each other and giggled   
“Wait where’s the baby?” Anna asked   
“Kristoff took her, remember?”   
Anna sighed, “I need some sleep” Anna said giggling.

Then they headed to the festival it was decorated with bright colors and, flowers and beautiful decorations. “Wow Anna, you really outdid yourself this year” Elsa said “yeah I wanted to spice it up a little” she said proudly “not that the ones you threw were boring” Elsa gave her a look and smiled. “Oh Anna I know what you mean”.  
Then a voice behind them yelled “Elsa, Anna you guys are here finally” jack said walking to them. “I’m sorry ok” Anna said smiling. “That’s okay” he said then back hugged Elsa and kissed her cheek. But Elsa turned her head a little and kissed his lips.

“Wait where’s kristoff and Elizabeth?” Anna asked. She looked around a little. “Oh I’m pretty sure he’s getting her a stuff animal” jack said “Aww I love when they go do things together-“ but then she was interrupted. “Queen Anna!” Kai called. “The festival will be starting in a few minutes, I will inform the king.” He says “very well. Thank you Kai” she said kindly. A few minutes later kristoff came to them. “Kristoff your here!” Elsa said “Anna’s been waiting for you” she said giggling. “Sorry Elizabeth is just “I want this” these days” he chuckled. “It’s okay, can I see my niece” Elsa asked, kristoff nodded and handed Elizabeth to Elsa. “Hi Lizzie” Elsa said happily. The baby just giggled.

Once the festival started they played games, did some Norwegian dances. They had a feast, Elsa had always loved the festival as a child, that was before she was locked in her room. She had the festival when she was queen, but it was never as fun as this one. Anna really went out. 

Everyone was having a lot of fun. And they all walked back to the castle tighter once it was dark. Anna was holding Elizabeth, with kristoff beside her. And Elsa and jack were walking beside each other and jack’s arm was around Elsas waist. And Olaf just walking on the edge of everyone, skipping On the way back to the castle Elsa started to feel lower back pain. A back pain she’s never had before. She winced a little and jack noticed her uncomforted. “Hey you okay?” He asks. She wipes tho look off her face and acts like everything’s normal. “Uh yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” She says smiling a little. Anna and kristoff look at her. Little olaf looks up at Elsa. “Elsa are you sure your ok, do you need a hug?” Olaf asks smiling “sure” she said smiling, she knelt down to give him a hug.

Once she stood up she got pain shooting through her even more. “Ooh” she whispered. But she just kept walking with the rest of them. And once they got back to the castle Elsa just had pain shooting in her back and now at the bottom of her stomach. She still kept strong. After awhile Elsa and jack decided it was time to go. “Okay bye Anna, bye kristoff I love you guys” Elsa said then they both left. Jack picked up Elsa and they flew all the way back to the forest. And held on to jack tightly, both in fear and in pain. 

“Elsa are you ok?” Jack asked how worried about her. “Jack I’m fine I promise” she said trying to smile but the pain in her back was just horrible. “Okay, you promise?” Jack asked, “I promise” she said while smiling. She sat down for a minute and thought about Anna and the festival, to try and get her mind off of the pain. She did have lots of fun. That was until afterwards. 

After jack and Elsa went to bed. Jack sleeping the way he sleeps, was having a good night. Elsa in the other hand just could not get comfortable for some reason. She had never had a night like this, she kept tossing and turning, trying to get in the right position, but just couldn’t sleep. Jack woke up and noticed she wasn’t comfy, so he put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and kissed his hand.

Tomorrow’s another day, she thought, maybe the lower back pain will be gone.

The next morning she felt much better. Well sort of. She felt kind of dizzy, but it wasn’t too bad. She noticed jack wasn’t in the tent. He was probably out frosting trees, cause that’s “fun” to him. She didn’t think so. “Jack you out here” she called, no answer, so she just took a walk through the forest a little. She was enjoying her walk until a cold, hard something hit her right in the head. “Oww” she said, she turned around and saw jack running over to her. “I’m so sorry snowflake” she said while hugging her. “It’s okay- Jack” she said quietly. He noticed something was wrong.

“Hey Elsa are you ok, you’ve been acting kind of strange lately” he asked frowning. “I just feel a little dizzy that’s all” she said, “but it’s probably just from stress, I bet it’s nothing” she said. “Elsa maybe we should go check you out” jack said. “What do you mean?” Elsa asked him raising an eyebrow. “I mean go see the royal doctor or something.” Jack said. “What? Jack like I said I’m just a little dizzy, it’s nothing serious.” She tried explaining, and she felt a little hot something jump on her shoulder. “Hi Bruni” she said smiling. “How are you this morning?” she asked him, he made a little noise, jack chuckled. “Hey dude” he said to Bruni. “Hey Bruni, don’t you think that, that crazy lady right there needs to go see a doctor?” He asked chuckling. Bruni turned his head sideways. “Jack!” Elsa raises her voice. “I am not crazy!” She yelled at him. He was kinda shocked. “Woah snowflake, it was just a joke” he said. “Well I don’t need to see a doctor and I am fine!” She yelled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Forrest to protect!” She said. Jack just had a confused look on her face. 

Bruni hopped of her shoulder feeling she is angry. “Bruni I think she might be a little mad” he said quietly so she doesn’t get mad. She was just in a good mood a minute ago, what’s up with her now?


	2. Life changing news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll just have to wait and see...

Jack was just doing what he does. Walking around the forest, freezing trees, except it usually melts in the sunlight. He wanted to go spend some time with his wife. But she doesn’t seem very happy right at the moment. Jack wondered why she was acting so weird she’s probably stressed out, but why? It’s been about 2 days and she’s been acting off.

“Elsa?” Jack asked Elsa. She sighs “Yes Jack?” She has her back turned at him. “Are you mad at me?” He ask, he frowns and turns around. She walks towards him and hugs his waist and lays her head on his chest. “Of course I’m not mad at you. I just-“ right as she was about to talk. She just felt so dizzy and passed out. “Woah Elsa!” He yelled and caught her. Some of the Northuldra came running in the tent. “Jack is everything okay?” Honeymaren asked startled at the sound of him yelling. “Watch out” Yelena said coming in the tent. “I need to take her to the castle” jack said. “Yelena, can you watch over the forest for a little while?” He asked still panicked. “Yes of course” she said. 

Jack hurried and walked out of the tent and flew all the way to the castle. once he got there the guards let him in. Noticing somethings wrong. He went all the ways to Anna’s study, he knocked her door fast and hard. “Come in” she yelled on the other side. He walked in carrying Elsa bridal style. “Hi jac-“ she immediately stood up and walked over to them once she saw Elsa unconscious in his arms. “What happened?” She asked worried. “I don’t know she was just talking and literally passed out. She’s been acting strange the last few days, and I don’t know why.” He explained, Anna opened the door. “Follow me” she said. And she took him to the royal doctor. “Your majesty, what brings you here?” He asks. “It’s Elsa”

A couple minutes later they got her in a bed. The doctor is checking her out. Elsa was still passed out. “She’s has a hard time sleeping” jack said to Anna and the doctor. Kristoff walked in. “Is everything ok?” He asked “what happened?” Kristoff asked again. “Elsa just passed out” Anna said. “Jack says she’s been acting strange for a little bit” Anna said and jack nodded. Then the doctor came out of the room and asked for jack. Jack followed the doctor back in the room. “Ok” the doctor said. 

“So I couldn’t find anything. Nothings wrong with her. Maybe she’s just tired” the doctor said. And jack had an angry grin on his face. “Nothing?” Jack said “Elsa had been acting so strange for a couple days now. She’s been getting back pain, dizziness!” Jack said raising his voice. “And all you can tell me is nothing?!” He said almost yelled. “I’m sorry jack, but I checked her temperature, and it’s normal. Well for her it’s cold.” He sighed. Jack ran his hands through his hair. He picked up Elsa and walked out of the room. “Jack?” Anna asked. “Come on we’re going to the trolls” he said. Anna and kristoff both looked at each other confused, but they followed. 

They walked to the trolls. It was close to dinner time, the sun was setting, and it was beautiful. Once they got there kristoff asked for grand Pabbie. Once he came back, he told jack to lay Elsa on the ground while he looked at her. He used his magic to make all sorts of things that, they didn’t understand. They all looked at each other confused. Bulda, came over and talked to them to keep them busy while they waited for grand Pabbie to finish looking at her. “I’m sure she’s fine.” Bulda said to them nicely. “What has been strange about her jack?” She asks. “Well she’s been feeling really dizzy. And she had some back pain the other day.” He said. “Hm?” She thinks for a minute. “Jack I don’t know if it’s true but she might be-“ bulda tried to say.

“Jack” grand Pabbie said. Jack walked over to him. “So what’s wrong with her?” Jack asked. “Well nothing is wrong with her” he said simply. Jack frowned. “What do you mean nothings wrong-“ Jack said but grand Pabbie cut him off. “You did t let me finish. Nothings wrong with her, depending on how you and Elsa see it.” He said “wait what?” Jack asked. Kristoff and Anna walked over beside him. “Congratulations Jack” Pabbie said. “Congr- for what?” Jack asked. “You and Elsa are expecting” she said while smiling. Jack stood there speechless. Anna gasped, and smiled widely. “I’m gonna be an aunt!” She said excitingly. “Kristoff do you know what this means!” She said again. Kristoff shrugged. “It means Elizabeth is going to have a little cousin!” She said squealing. Jack still stood there speechless, and a small smile appeared on his face. “I’m going to be a father.” He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. 

“He looked at Elsa and smiled. Right now she was carrying there future child. His smile disappeared. How did she even get pregnant? He asked himself. He looked at grandpabbie. Grand Pabbie looked at him, and raised an eyebrow “How did she even get pregnant?” He asked. “Well when two people are trying to have children they-“ grandpabbie Explained. “No no no, I know how it happens. I mean how? Me and Elsa didn’t even know it was possible for us to conceive a child.” He says. “Well it might have been a gift. You never know, I’m not sure how it happened. Like I said it may have been a gift.” He explains jack looks at Elsa again and smiles. 

Elsa was asleep for 2 hours, then she woke up. She woke up in the castle. She looked around the room noticing she was in the castle, and no one was in the room. She sat up and pushed the covers off her, and sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling a lot better than she was. It’s the most sleep she’s had in two days. Or at least it feels like it. She stood up and walked towards the door, she yawned. Feeling great actually. Once she got out of the room she started walking down the hall and found everyone in the library. “Hi guys” she said yawning. Jack smiled. He stood up to go kiss his wife. “How long was I passed out for?” She asked “ About two hours“ kristoff said “oh” she said quietly. “How are you feeling?” Anna asked. “ really dizzy, I don’t know what’s going on with me. I keep getting headaches I keep getting dizzy and I don’t know what’s going on.” Elsa said they all smiled and looked at each other. “Elsa come here.” Jack said smiling and she walked over to him and Sat down right next to him “Jack is everything okay?” Elsa asked now kind of worried. “Everything’s fine Elsa” he lowered his hands to her stomach. And held it. “What on earth are you doing” she asked. “ Elsa… We’re going to have a baby“ he said smiling Elsa’s facial expression looks like someone just hit her in the face with a ball. “ Jack are you out of your mind of course I’m not pregnant! who told you that?” She asked defensively. “Grandpabbie. She knows all magic he Sensed it in you” he responded holding her hands. “He’s right Elsa” Anna replied. “We were there” Kristoff Added. “No, no, no, that’s impossible there’s no way that me and Jack could ever get pregnant” Elsa said. “But there is because you’re pregnant”. All these emotions kept coming over Elsa. She started to worry she didn’t know what to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Elsa is going to handle that? Well just have to see, let me know what you think. Hope you like it!  
> Bye my snow babies!💘


	3. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa tries to feel something about her pregnancy🥺

11 weeks pregnant. It was still very new to her. Vomiting every morning, dizziness. Which was over now. She found a new love for apples. Which she just loved now. Her pregnancy would often startle her, whenever she did something by herself, people insisted on helping. And it startled her, she remembered she was pregnant. Elsa was in the dressing room with Anna one day helping her try on a dress. When she looked in the mirror she looked at her small baby bump. She smiled looking at it. But when Anna came out she stopped smiling. “So how does it look?” She says “Oh Anna, you look beautiful” she said in awe. It was iduna’s dress and Anna looked beautiful in it. She wanted to try it on, but doubted that it would fit her. 

“Can I try it on?” She kind of whispered. “What was that?” Anna asked “I said can I try it on” Elsa said lifting her head a little. “Of course Elsa! Oh you don’t even have to ask” she felt bad that Elsa had asked her that. Elsa already felt insecure as it was. Anna went behind the curtain and changed her dress. Once she came back she gave the dress to Elsa. Elsa went behind the curtain and tried to put on the dress. She got the dress up her hips. But once it came around her stomach and shoulders area. She couldn’t button the dress. 

She tries her hardest to get it buttoned but it was just to tight. The weight Elsa had put on, just barely didn’t fit. She sighed, and tried again, she got one buttoned but then the button snapped and flew somewhere. Elsa groaned and sat in the chair. She swept a piece of hair out of her face. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Anna wondered why she was taking so long. “Elsa is everything ok?” She asked. Elsa opened the curtain and came out. Anna had noticed she’d been crying. “Elsa what’s wrong?” She asked frowning and rubbing her sisters arm. “I’m too fat, Anna!” She cried “I’m never going to look as beautiful as you do in this dress. Mother would be so proud of you, but when it comes to me, I feel like she’s be disappointed! I should have never even been born in the first place! Then you wouldn’t have gotten struck. And mother and father wouldn’t have died, and this baby wouldn’t have a monster as a mother! Jack wouldn’t look so pale as he does” Elsa sobbed. Anna found that one confusing. “I’m so ugly! Jack doesn’t think I’m pretty. And I know that my own child is going to be afraid of me!” “Elsa how could even say that!” Anna said to her. Her heart was broken hearing Elsa day those words. Feeling like she’s nobody. Then again she was pregnant and had all the hormones. 

“Elsa mother and father loved you so much! Elsa they loved you. I love you, kristoff loves you, olaf loves you. Elizabeth loves you. The kingdom loves you. Sven loves you And boy does jack love you! This baby is so lucky to have you as a mother” she said. Elsa sniffles wiping her nose with the sleeve of the dress. She didn’t care. “Elsa it hurts to hear you say something like that” Anna was almost in tears herself, but then she reminded herself Elsa was pregnant. She remembers when she was pregnant with Elizabeth she had those hormones. Elsa had calmed down. “I’m sorry Anna, for what I’ve put you through.” Elsa said leaning her head on Anna’s shoulder. 

They were just talking for an hour before Elsa got tired and decided to take a nap. She went into her room in the castle and joined jack since he was already taking a nap, she payed beside him and put her head on his chest. And she was asleep in less than 2 minutes. 3 months pregnant and you’d think she’d have trouble getting comfortable but no. Elsa had such a hard time sleeping these days that she was so worn out. She had a short little dream. 

There was Elsa and jack sitting by a small stream. And in the steam it had small snowflakes in it. They examined it closely. And they saw a name in the snowflake they couldn’t tell though. Elsa groaned in her sleep and turned a little. She woke up from her dream. She wondered what the word was in that snowflake. 

It was around dinner time, that they were all sitting at the table waiting for super. Kai was right next to Anna looking through her schedule for the next week. Anna examines closely and moaned at how busy she’ll be. Elsa looked around the room a little, seeing a bowl of fruit that had apples in it. She really wanted one right now. She was about to stand up and grab one when she felt something. A nudge. She gasped and everyone shot there heads at her especially jack. She put a hand on her stomach slowly and sat there. “Elsa?” Jack asked. She waited and waited. And again a nudge, but one that was stronger, like a full kick. “Jack” she gasped. She grabbed his hand and put it on her bump. Anna looked confused as well as kristoff. “What is it?” Kristoff asked. And while jack’s hand was on her stomach, he too felt a kick.

Their baby’s first kick. Elsa felt a little lightened. She was becoming a little happier about being pregnant. But she still feared very well. Jack teared up. “The baby kicked!” He laughed and knelt down and just have Elsa’s stomach a kiss. “I love you” he said to Elsa. “I love you too” she said smiling. Anna and kristoff watched in awe. Then Anna ran over and asked to put her hand and feel, Elsa gladly nodded. 

Anna squealed. She was sooooo excited to be aunt!  
Elizabeth giggled in her highchair. Anna went over and picked her up and swirled her in the air. “That’s right Lizzy. Auntie Elsa is going to have a little baby, and your going to be a cousin!” Anna said. She loved her daughter more than anything in the world, hopefully Elsa will see her child like that when he or she is born.

———————————————

It’s been 2 months since then and Elsa is on her fifth month. She was getting pretty big. Her fears came more and more. She was really scared about giving birth. Just thinking about it, started to give her pain below. But it was just her imagination, no labor yet. Jack was in the tent with Elsa, getting some stuff ready, they had agreed to stay in the castle until the baby’s born. So when they got to the castle they got all settled in.

People had left gifts for them. Which made Elsa feel so happy, she felt bad for her baby. Elsa had been stressed a lot lately. And whatever the mother feels, the baby feels. 

She was sitting in a rocking chair that she had put in the room, and she began to sing her mothers lullaby. The baby kicked in response she smiled a little. She rocked back and fourth singing the song until she fell asleep.

Jack found her there and smiled he walked over to her and kissed her head then her stomach. He began to talk to her stomach. He sighed “hey my little snowflake” he swallowed. “Your getting so big!” He whispered. “We’re so excited for you to get here especially me. We love you so much already.” The baby kicked a little. “I know I know. She’s sleeping and you want to be awake.” Elsa stirred a little and woke up to jack taking to the baby. She smiled and giggled. She looked up at her. “Your awake, how was your nap?” He asked. “It was good. Can I have an Apple?” She asked out of the blue. Jack chuckled and got her an apple, they had a basket in there room full of apples. 

She enjoyed her Apple until she felt a big, strong kick. She almost spit out the food in her mouth “ah” she said. That one kind of hurt.  
“Now that wasn’t very nice. Can you say sorry to mommy?” Jack said. This time the baby kicked very lightly, they both looked at each other and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, here it is, Elsa with her hormones. Her warming up to pregnancy, she’s really staring to feel good about it. She’s still scared, but she tries to focus on the positive. But anyways. Bye my snow babies!💜


	4. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait and see

Elsa was seven months pregnant now. Two more months to go until the new baby would be brought to the world. Elsa Didn’t know if she felt excited or scared anymore. She had really warmed up to the baby but she still had those fears that would come and knock her off her feet. Anna was in the library with Elsa and they were both talking, but in reality Anna was just trying to distract Elsa from what was to come.

Anna had secretly thrown a baby shower for her. But Elsa had no knowledge of this. “So what do you think the baby’s gonna be?” Anna asked Elsa. “ I don’t know I thought about it, but I’m not sure.“ she replied. Anna couldn’t wait to get her sister into that party and show her what had happened for her. Anna cleated her throat, Elsa turned to her. “Hey also do you want to go down to the courtyard and help me with something please?” Anna asked hiding something. “Of course Anna” Elsa said. 

Anna snickered as she walked her sister down to the courtyard. When Elsa walked through those doors, the sight she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. She gasped. “Oh Anna” she said now I’m tears “ you did this for me?“ “ well I had a little help“ I wanna said pointing to her husband and jack. Elsa smiled and kissed her husband. The party began and people congratulated her and Jack on the coming of their child. They got many gifts both for the mother and the baby. But mainly for the baby, people will ask her how far along she is, and how well she’s doing and they would ask her she needed help with anything, she felt good that the people cared for her, but the questions overwhelmed her a bit. 

They asked Jack how are you just doing as a guardian, they asked many questions. Jack l went to go talk to kristoff about some things which left Elsa alone. She overheard a woman’s conversation with a man, most likely her spouse. “Can you believe that freaky ice witch, who thinks she’s a spirit is pregnant” a woman said just loud enough for Elsa to hear. Elsa winced at what she just heard. She felt hurt. “ I know I mean who would fall for such a lie like that. It’s obvious that her child is going to grow up A monster like her.” The man replied. “ I mean I have to say, queen Iduna king agnarr were great Rulers but I mean i’m surprised they didn’t abandon her when she was born. Is she even pregnant?” with that being said Elsa has heard every word that had said. She cleared her throat and turned around towards them. “Ma’am, Sir. If there is an issue that you would like to discuss the exit is just right over there” Elsa said pointing to the door. “And I’m afraid what my Parents Decided to do with me it’s not any of your concern or business” Elsa said again. “And to answer your question, I am pregnant. I would know, and I’m sure if your mother you would know to” The man swallowed along with the woman they both were frightened. They felt guilty all of a sudden.

“My sister is a great ruler and Arendelle couldn’t have a better Queen than her. Along with how I am proud to be the protector of the enchanted Forest, again which doesn’t concern you. So without further ado, you both are excused and I think it’s best if you leave.” Elsa said calmly but she had a huge lump in her throat she was really on the verge of tears. The woman gave her a grin, both her and the man walked out of the room. Elsa Was obviously hurt by the words that came out of that woman and man’s mouth.  
was obviously hurt by the words that came out of that woman and man’s mouth.

After the baby shower head ended Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, And of course Olaf and Sven were sitting In the library opening some of the gift that was given Elsa and Jack. Inside one of the gift Boxes Was a wool sleeper. What chat Elsa’s heart. She put it up against her large stomach. “Oh Elsa, that’s so adorable but will definitely keep the baby warm on a cold night.” Anna said lovingly and kristoff nodded “ except we don’t know if the baby will have powers or not“ jack said. “ But he or she most likely will. I mean you and also both of powers it would make sense” kristoff added. Elsa giggled to herself. “Hm, if the baby needs to sleep I’m something like that, then I think the babymaking process was a little too cold, We should’ve made it more steamier” jack said smirking at Elsa. Elsa gasped “Jack!” Elsa raises her voice at him. Jack laughed “Hey it was a joke!” He said still laughing. “But it’s a good thing, that the baby won’t remember anything-“ “all right that enough!” Elsa said, glaring at jack. Anna and kristoff are sitting there quietly laughing to themselves. “What’s baby making?” Olaf said smiling. Everyone turned their attention To him and groaned. 

After Everyone went to bed it was just Elsa And Jack in the room. They were lying down in their bed just talking. “If it’s a girl I think we should name Her Mathilde iduna Frost“ Jack said. “ I would love for the baby to take its names after hi or her grandparents” Elsa said smiling. “ If it’s a boy I think we should name him Dillon” Elsa also said. “Dillon’s Been on my mind for a while I’ve never really liked the name nor heard it before really, But now I’m starting to like it” jack just laughed. She turned her head to him with a confused face “what’s so funny?“ She asked “You’re so Beautiful. Especially when you talk like that” jack said kissing her forehead. Elsa smiled and cupped his Cheeks. She pulled him in a passionate kiss that turned into a make out. Once they finished Elsa snuggles her head into his chest. And she fell asleep on his embrace softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my snow babies, I am so sorry I haven’t Updated in so long. I was on vacation and I Barely had service. So I just wanna apologize for that also let me know what you think of the story. (Sorry for such a short chapter)(sorry for any spelling errors). And the older joke I put in there I’m sorry I couldn’t resist😂 but anyways we’re getting close to delivery! Bye my snow babies💖💕


	5. The time has come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time!😁

Today was the first day of the ninth month. Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elizabeth, and everyone in the castle was just so excited. Elsa was kind of excited she was more scared than excited. Anna had told her A little bit about childbirth and the contractions and everything that goes on. Which only made also fear more but the closer to birth The closer to meeting her little bundle of joy. Today in town Anna, Elsa, Elizabeth, and olaf, we are running some errands that Anna had to do. 

They went to the bakery about two times because Anna and Elizabeth just loved the chocolate. “Mm that chocolate was so yummy mama!” Elizabeth said happily. “ it was wasn’t it” Anna giggled “ it just made me sick” Elsa said. And olaf added “ it went right through me” olaf said bouncing. They all laughed. Then all of a sudden Elizabeth and Anna started to giggle to themselves. Elsa has noticed. “Whats so funny” she asked smirking. “Auntie Elsa you have chocolate on your face!” “Oh!” Elsa hurried and grabbed a napkin. She giggled. They had a few more places to go before returning to the castle. “Olaf, Elizabeth why don’t you guys go play at the park across the street!” Elsa said. “Okay, Come on olaf!” The toddler said and ran to the playground. The two sisters smiled at the sight. 

They walked into a little store. It was very. Cheery. “Hello your majesty!” A man said. “Hello Mr. Graves!” Anna said cheerfully. “Elsa, this is Mr. Graves. Mr. Graves, this is my sister Elsa” Anna introduced them to each other. ”Mr. Graves is new here.” Anna said again. “ well it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Graves” Elsa said shaking his hand. “ it’s a pleasure to meet you too Elsa” “how are you two doing today” he asked. “ we’re doing fine” they said at the same time. “How are you?” Elsa asked. “Great!” he said. “ and how may I help you guys today” “Well i’m looking for a canvas” Anna said.

Anna began talking with the man about canvas sizes. “Okay we have an 8 x 12” he began to say. Elsa was just watching contently before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She gasped and shot her hand bellow her stomach to hold it. “we also have a 3 x 4-“ he stopped noticing Elsa holding her stomach with her head down. ”Are you alright dear?” He asked Anna shot her head to her sister. Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand in comfort. Elsa didn’t respond she just kept holding her head down. “Elsa?Anna said frowning. “Y-“ Elsa began to say and squeezed Anna’s hand. “N-no” Elsa said in pain. “I think-“ she stopped. Anna and the man looked at each other. “ you think what Elsa?! Say something?” Anna said clearly worried. “Anna I think the baby’s coming” she said looking up from the ground. 

Right now?” She asked. “Yes” Elsa replied. Anna and the man started to freak out. “Ok Elsa I need you to breath” Anna said. “I am breathing!” Elsa raised her voice. “Sorry sorry” Anna said clearly seeing her sister annoyed. “No I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you” Elsa said. Elsa shot her hand across her lower stomach. “Oooooh”’she said quietly. Mr. Graves called for his workers to come help get Elsa back to the castle. Anna and another young man, who looked about 18 came and helped. “Ok Elsa we’re going to lift you okay” Anna said, Elsa nodded in response. Elsa put her arm around Anna’s shoulder, and the other arm around the boy. Then both Anna and the boy picked up one of her legs.

“Okay.” Anna sighed and they walked fast to the castle. The people in town were confused. But then they realized that Elsa was in labor. “She must be in labor” one of the towns people said. Once they got to the gates they walked through and told Kai to get jack and kristoff. “Oh!” Elsa said. “What!?” Anna asked. “Elizabeth, and olaf are still at the park” Elsa said. “Darn it” Anna said. She told the boy to stay with Elsa, then Anna went to go get them. Elsa has her arms up against the wall. Until she felt a trickle of something drip down her legs. “My water just broke” she said. “Help!” The boy yelled. Elsa was calm right now, she wasn’t crying. But she would moan a little because of the contractions. Jack and kristoff came running over to her, well, jack flew. “Elsa!” He said. “Jack” she said relived. Jack kissed her forehead.

He took her upstairs in their room, and got her in a birth dress. Once they got her all settled Elsa laid on her side while jack rubbed her back. Someone knocked on the door. “Come in” jack called. A nurse walked in. “Hi” the woman said. “Hello. My name is Alice. I will be delivering your baby today” she said ”thank you” Elsa said. “No problem. Now let’s see how far your dialated.” She said. “Can you prop your legs for me please?” She asked and Elsa slowly put her legs up. The nurse checked her. “Ok you are about 4 centimeters dilated. So you should be ready fairly soon” she said smiling. “Thank you” Jack said. And the nurse walked out of the room.

Anna walked in the room with kristoff. “Hey Elsa” Anna said walking up to the bed. “Hi” Elsa said. “Where’s Lizzy?” She asked. “With Amanda” Anna replied. Elsa nodded. “How are you feeling” kristoff asked. “I’m in a lot of pain” Elsa laughed sarcastically, Anna frowned. She laid a gentle kiss on her sisters forehead. “Well maybe you should try and rest” Anna said and started to walk out of the room. “I love you” Elsa said. “I love you to Elsa” she smiled and walked out with kristoff. About 30 minutes later the nurse came back in to check her. She was 7 centimeters dialated. This was going quicker than expected. Elsa Maine’s in pain again. Jack sat on the bed with her. And she laid her head in his chest, Still in pain. “It’s okay Els. Soon we’ll have our little baby in our arms. And you can forget all about the pain.” Jack said smiling. Elsa smiled “you always know how to make it better.” She smiled. “That’s what im here for. To love and cherish you for all eternity, and that includes comforting you, and turning your frown upside down.” He said smiling at her before he planted a kiss on her lips.

About an hour later the nurse came back. She was fully dialated now and the baby was ready. The baby was kicking and contractions got worse and worse. But Elsa stayed strong, she was in the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Elsa was in a LOT of pain now. “Okay Elsa, can you put your legs up for me” Alice said. Elsa moaned “jack can you help me move my legs” she said. And jack gladly went over and put her legs up for her. “Ok on a scale of 1- 10 how bad is your pain.” Alice asked. “Nine” Elsa said. Putting her hand over her forehead. “Ok on your next contraction I want you to push okay, and make sure you take deep breaths” she said and Elsa nodded while squinting her eyes. 

The contractions were about 5 minutes apart so then Elsa felt the urge to push as the next contraction came. “Okay Elsa push” Elsa sat her head up and scratched her face while she pushed. Still she wasn’t crying or shouting or screaming. But she moaned In pain a few times. Elsa kept pushing and stopped for a minute to breath. She grabbed jack’s hand and squeezed as she pushed. Elsa let out a small cry. “Hey your going great Elsa. Just keep going” jack said. She nodded. She had her eyes shut tight.

“The baby is crowning” the nurse said. And two more nurses came in the room along with some towels and other supplies. She began to push again. Jack helped her hold one of her legs up for a minute. “Deep breaths” Alice instructed. Jack looked down. He gasped “I see the head!” He said excitingly. “Yep” the nurse giggled. “Now Elsa this is where it gets a little extra okay” Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay push!” She said. And Elsa sit her head up and has her eyes closed shut. Teeth gritted, and face all scrunched up. still no crying or screaming.   
“In and out Elsa” jack said holding her hand and the other in her hair. Elsa moaned in pain again.

“Okay one more push and your baby should be here!” Jack chuckled. “You hear that Els. We get to meet our baby in a minute.” Jack said. Okay push!” Alice said. Elsa pushed as hard as she could, and felt the baby slip out of her body. He laid back breathing heavily. “It’s a boy!” Alice said but instantly stopped. The baby’s wasn’t crying. The nurses took him over to get him dried off. Jack raced over there with Alice. Elsa was confused she didn’t hear any crying. Was it normal? Elsa had tears welled up in her eyes “He’s not breathing” one of the nurses said. “Why ain’t he breathing?” Alice asked. Jack started to panic, and so did Elsa, she had a lump in her throat. “What do you mean he’s not breathing?” Elsa said with tears now dripping on the side of her face. “He’s not breathing” another said. Jack came to he side noticing Elsa was crying. “Hey it’s okay-“ he began to say. “What do you mean he’s not breathing, jack stay with him” she said as her voice cracking. 

Jack raced over to his baby’s side. And right after he got there. A delicate cry filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy the baby’s here finally. I tried to make Elsa calm during the birth, and when she went into labor just because it fits her character, and Elsa has never been the one to really freak out. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I’m about to go work on the other one. So let me know what you think! Bye my snow babies!😘❣️


	6. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the newest member of the frost family!💕🦋

Elsa was serious freaking out! Her baby wasn’t breathing until he was. 

Then a delicate cry filled the room. “There we go” Alice said happily. Elsa sighed in relief and let out some tears of happiness. Jack went back to Elsa’s side. He was staring to tear up. Alice turned around and started to walk slowly towards them with a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. And the bundle was crying softly. Alice swayed to the sides and softly patted the infants back. “Your going straight to mama little one. Yes you are” Alice said smiling at the infant. The baby didn’t even open his eyes yet. Elsa sat up against her pillows. Alice got to the side of the bed. The baby boy still crying. Elsa looked at her with tears in her eyes, Alice nodded. Slowly and carefully she handed the small bundle of blankets to his mother. He stopped crying once he was handed to Elsa.

Elsa took him in her arms. She used her hand to pull down a piece of the blanket to see his face more clearly. She laughed softly and had tears in her eyes. The baby slowly opened his big blue eyes that looked just like hers. “hi” she said smiling at him she rubbed his cheek slowly. Elsa looked up at jack. “Oh Elsa you did so good. He’s beautiful” jack said with a tear running down his cheek. Elsa smiled. She had a tear run down her face as well, she sniffles and laughed. The baby boy looked over at his father. “Hey little man. I’m your father. And that beautiful woman holding you is your mother” he said chuckling. “You gave me and mommy a real scare” he said wiping tears. Elsa smiled at him.

He had platinum blonde hair, big blue eyes , and a hint of freckles on his face. He also had pale skin, jack’s color of skin. The baby was put on Elsas chest. He laid his head down. The side of Elsas dress were off her shoulders. Elsa rubbed his back softly. Jack leaned over and sat in the edge of the bed beside her. She noticed him in the side and scooted over so he can actually sit on the bed. She planted a kiss on his head. And started to hand him over to Jack. He held his hands out and took his son. He chuckled. “We did this” he said. Elsa took his hand and squeezed it lovingly. “I love you so much” he said to the baby. “And I love you so much” he said to Elsa giving her a kiss on her lips. “I love you too” Elsa said back, All of a sudden he started to cry again.  
“Hey shhhhh” he said rocking him a little. He continued to cry. Alice walked over. “You know he might be hungry.” She said smiling. “Um” Elsa said and looked at jack slowly. He nodded at her. “Okay” she said. Jack handed the little boy back to Elsa. Elsa slipped the rest of the dress off of her shoulders, her chest was completely bare. Alice put a pillow under Elsa’s elbows to help support her. “Okay now support his head” Alice said. ”now you want to make sure the nipple is around his top lip. So that way he can easily latch on.” She said. once she did that the baby, slowly latched on because he wasn’t sure what it was exactly. He was only a couple minutes old after all. 

He began to eat. It was a different feeling, Elsa had never felt this before. “someone was hungry” jack laughed. Elsa giggled “it seems so” she smiled. “Does this little guy have a name?” Alice asked. “Well we wanted to name him dil-“ “No, he doesn’t look like a Dillon.” Elsa said looking at her son. “ I think we should name him Lewis” Elsa said. “It fits him perfectly” jack said again. “Lewis Jackson frost” she said. Alice and jack smiled. “It’s a wonderful name. Well I’ll inform your sister she can come see you guys.” Alice said walking towards the door. “Thank you” Elsa said to her. Lewis was still eating, when he pulled away for a minute and yawned. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. “Aww his first nap” jack said chuckling. Elsa giggled. “The first of many to come” she smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and walked in it was Anna. “Hi” she said quietly but excitingly, and behind her was kristoff, Elizabeth and olaf. She gasped when she looked at the small baby in Elsa’s arms. “Oh” she said in awe and put her hands over her mouth. “Oh he’s beautiful” Anna said again with tears in her eyes. Jack saw Elizabeth hiding behind kristoff. “Lizzy come here” he said smiling. “Come meet your new baby cousin” Elizabeth walked over and went to jack and sat on his lap. She used her hand and brushed over Lewis’s head not very softly. “Oh no no no, you have to be soft Lizzy” Elsa said   
“He’s just a little newborn” kristoff added. “Sorry aunt Elsa, uncle Jack.” Lizzy said frowning. “Your ok sweet pea, but just make sure you soft and careful next time.”  
Jack said to her smiling. 

After Anna and kristoff got to hold him, they handed Lewis to Lizzy of course with Anna’s help. Lewis opened his eyes again. “Oh don’t you look just like your mother” she said smiling. Jack turned his head. “Hey” he said. And Anna giggled “And your father” she added. “What’s his name” kristoff asked. “We decided... Lewis Jackson frost. Lewis after mother’s father, and Jackson after his father.” She said looking down smiling at her son. “Aw that’s so cute!” Olaf said squealing, the squeal kind of startled Lewis. Lewis started to fuss. Olaf shot his hands over his mouth. Elsa brought his to her chest and patted his back softly. “Shhhh” she said kindly. That didn’t seem to work very well so she started to hum to him the song her mother used to sing to her. Anna, kristoff, and jack all just sat their in awe at the sight. 

🎶”where the north wind, meets the sea, there’s a river, full of memory, sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found.”

“In her waters deep and true, lie the answers, and a path for you. “

Anna sang that part then Elsa added in.

“Dive down deep into her sound, but not to far or you’ll be drowned”🎶   
they both sang together. 

Lewis stopped crying and went back to sleep. Alice has brought in a cradle, and set it next to the bed on Elsa’s side. And slowly Elsa put him in there. 

She was as happy as can be. The moment she held Lewis in her arms, all those fears instantly went away, she felt silly that she was even scared. She’s a mother now. “Mother and father would be so proud of you Elsa. I bet there watching us right now smiling.” Anna said and gave Elsa a hug.

Sometimes life’s not what you expect it to be. But at the same time it’s a blessing, that we can’t trade. We have our moments our ups and downs, but that doesn’t stop us from doing what we love right? There’s a lot that can happen, you can accidentally put your kingdom in an eternal winter, you can jump to far into a river, you can hit your sister with a blast of ice! You never know, you could bring life into the world, and feel silly you ever feared, life is a gift, and you never know, by one little decision, A new life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the ending!😭❤️ What do you think? I might. Just might make a sequel, I have some ideas in my head. But I will do lots of fluffy one shots, and maybe some more serious. But I’m seriously thinking a sequel. Buuuuuuut anyways what do you think? Was it a good ending? Was it not? Let me know what you think! Bye my snow babies!💞🦋💕💓

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of the first chapter, in my opinion I like it. Also I’m sorry it’s kind of short. But what I have in mind has to go a certain way, I’m sorry. But that other chapters will be longer I promise. But anyways bye my snow babies!❣️


End file.
